Benjamin Parker
thumb|280px"Con gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad." :―Uncle Ben [fte.] Ben Parker o Tío Ben fue Peter Parkertío y esposo de May Parker , quien fue asesinado estimulando Peter convertirse en Spider-Man. Biografía ''Spider-Man May Parker and the legal tutor of Peter Parker, adopted when his brother Richard and his wife died. Ben has become, with the years, a father figure for the boy, who has grown up following his teachings and his values. He's been a chief electrician for 35 years, now retired, searching for a job in order to gain some money for Peter's school. He appears quite worried for Peter's strange behavior and talks with May about it. When Peter has a fight with Flash Thompson, Ben tries to talk with him about it, teaching him that "With great power comes great responsibility", but Peter doesn't want to listen to him since he has to do a wrestling match, though he said Ben that he was going to the library. While Ben is waiting outside the library, he's approached by Dennis Carradine, a thug who hasn't been stopped thanks to a revengeful Peter. Trying to take Ben's car, Carradine kills him and leaves him on the street. When Peter arrives, he finds him laying on the pavement, trying to say something, but ending up dying in his nephew's arms. ">Ben Parker fue el marido de May Parker y el tutor legal de Peter Parker, cuando murieron su hermano Richard y su esposa. Ben se ha convertido con los años, una figura paterna para el niño, que ha crecido a raíz de sus enseñanzas y sus valores. Ha sido un electricista jefe durante 35 años, ahora jubilados, buscando un trabajo para ganar algo de dinero para la escuela de Peter. Aparece bastante preocupado por el comportamiento extraño de Peter y habla con mayo. Cuando Peter tiene una pelea con Flash Thompson, Ben intenta hablar con él, le enseña que "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad", pero Peter no quiere escuchar lo que tiene que hacer una pelea, aunque dijo a Ben que se iba a la biblioteca. Mientras Ben está esperando afuera de la biblioteca, él es abordado por Dennis Carradine, un matón que no ha sido detenido gracias a un vengativo Peter. Tratando de tomar el coche de Ben, Carradine lo mata y lo deja en la calle. Cuando Peter llega, encuentra él tendido en la acera, tratando de decir algo, pero termina muriendo en brazos de su sobrino. Spider-Man 2 Cuando Peter decide abandonar su actividad de superhéroes, Ben le aparece en sueños, animándole a continuar su lucha por la justicia y decirle de nuevo que "con gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Peter, llorando, se niega y deja a Ben, ya decidido a renunciar a un héroe. Spider-Man 3 Flint Marko, while Carradine was trying to stop him. Later, when the truth about Ben's death is revealed, in a flashback Flint is seen talking with Ben, who tries to reason with him. Marko just wanted the car, but Carradine, startling him, made him pull the trigger by mistake, thus killing Ben. ">Ben aparece en la imaginacion de Peter, asesinado brutalmente por Flint Marko, Carradine intentaba detenerlo. Después, cuando se revela la verdad sobre la muerte de Ben, en un flashback Flint se ve hablando con Ben, que intenta razonar con él. Marko sólo quería el coche, pero Carradine, asustar a él, le hizo el gatillo por error, matando así a Ben. Rasgos de carácter Peter Parker and the major responsible of his personal philosophy, the golden rule of Spider-Man: "With great power comes great responsibility". He's shown to be a very wise and sensitive person, worried about his nephew's future, ready to give good advices everytime it's needed, and he showed sympathy to Flint Marko, a criminal. He's also a good husband for May, eternally in love with her. ">Tío Ben era un buen hombre, una figura paterna para Peter Parker y los principales responsables de su filosofía personal, la regla de oro de Spider-Man: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Ha demostrado ser una persona muy inteligente y sensible, preocupada por futuro de su sobrino, listo para dar buenos consejos cada vez que sea necesario, y le mostró simpatía a Flint Marko, un Penal. También es un buen esposo para puede, eternamente en el amor con ella. Relaciones *Puede a Parker - esposa. *Peter Parker - sobrino, hijo adoptivo. Apariciones/actores *Serie de Raimi (3 películas) **Spider-Man (Primera aparición) , Cliff Robertson **Spider-Man 2 (Visión) - Cliff Robertson **Spider-Man 3 (Flashback) - Cliff Robertson Detrás de las escenas ''Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *En los cómics, Ben muere tratando de proteger mayo durante un descanso en su casa, mientras que en la película es asesinado durante un hurto. *En los cómics, no hay ninguna relación entre Ben y the Sandman. *La tarde Leslie Nielsen interpretado a tío Albert, una parodia del tío Ben, en de Craig Mazin Superhero Movie. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Parker Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Masculinos